


Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes bits of the Doctor’s old lives find their way into the new ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**BAD WOLF**

The words meant absolutely nothing to Amy, but as soon as the Doctor saw them, he turned around and walked right back into the TARDIS. Amy followed, confused.

“Doctor? What you doing?” asked Amy.

“Moving the TARDIS,” the Doctor replied.

“Why?”

“Bad Wolf,” he mumbled.

Amy laughed. “Who’s still afraid of the big bad wolf at your age? He’s a fairy tale character!”

The Doctor shook his head. “Bad Wolf has nothing to do with fairy tales, Amy.”

“Then what  _does_  it have to do with?”

For a moment, the Doctor looked like his mind was far, far away. “That’s not important. It was a long time ago and thousands of years from now.” He flipped a switch and pressed a couple of buttons and Amy heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS dematerializing. 

Shortly after that, they rematerialized and the Doctor walked to the door. “Come along, Pond!”

—

Later on, after the malicious aliens of the day had been dealt with, Amy went looking for the Doctor. He had disappeared as soon as they stepped back into the TARDIS.

She found him in a room she’d never seen before. He was sitting on the bed, holding a picture of a blonde girl and a man in WWII-era clothes laughing next to the TARDIS.

“Who are they?” Amy asked, sitting down next to him.

“Rose Tyler and Jack Harkness,” the Doctor answered. “Rose is gone now. Jack - well, he could be anywhen.” He set the photo down on the side table. “Rose was the Bad Wolf - well, Rose and the TARDIS. But like I said, that was a long time ago. The phrase was her message to herself, the thing that made her decide to come back for us.”

“Come back for you?”

“Well, you see, there were Daleks everywhere and Jack was dead…”

He told her about the Game Station, about his ninth self, and about Rose. It had been a long time since he’d talked about it with anyone. Come to think of it, it had been a long time since he’d even let himself  _think_  about it.

“…I’m not  _afraid_  of the Big Bad Wolf, Amy. I’m grateful for it. As the Bad Wolf, Rose saved my life and brought Jack back,” he finished. “It’s just sad to see it. The Bad Wolf graffiti is still spread throughout time, but it’s just a remnant.” He wiped a tear away from his eyes. “Rose is long gone now, living with a duplicate me. Long since back to being a regular human.”

“Do you miss her, Doctor?”

“More than I should.”

“Will you miss me, when I’m gone?”

“I miss all of them, Amelia. And I’ll miss you, too.”


End file.
